As more and more of a user's data moves to the cloud, it has become increasingly difficult for a user to control, to download, and/or to use the user's own personal data. It can be particularly difficult for a user to export data from the walled garden of a service provider, which may take multiple technical measures to prevent a user from accessing the user's data outside of the service provider's ecosystem. A service provider may block one or more internet protocol (IP) addresses of a third party, such as an aggregator service, from accessing a user's data from the service provider, even if the third party has the user's authorization and login credentials.